<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World is Ugly by txgrerra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506918">The World is Ugly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra'>txgrerra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Katekyo Hitman Reborn Au, M/M, Unrequited Love, also this is probably the fault of that thing i saw earlier but im no gonna say what, anyway enjoy lmao, but just know that it's angsty in the guise of a meme, idk i was listening to the song and somehow this happened, one of the labels is a lie, quinio being stupid assholes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing to someone who doesn't reciprocate your feelings often leads to messy emotional affairs. That's what Manuel Tinio realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joaquin Alejandrino/Manuel Tinio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World is Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is honestly a weird "snippet" oneshot thingy that I did out of pure boredom (and because I'm somewhat sleepy rn).</p><p>Just a guide for those who haven't watched/read Katekyo Hitman Reborn: A Family is composed of a Boss, often a Sky Flame user, and they have six Guardians (Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist). Flames are physical manifestations of one's "dying will", so that makes a Flame somewhat like a battle energy/aura/smth with different properties per Flame type.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The normally-lively office of Manuel Tinio’s Storm Guardian, right-hand man, and best friend Joaquin Alejandrino was deserted. Devoid of any music that usually filled the space and even permeated to the direct outside corridor. Lacking the distinct smell of chocolates and pastries and coffee that he usually snacked on while working at his mahogany table.</p><p>The last time Manuel was there, Joaquin was about to leave for a mission. He had asked for an audience before he departed for France, where he was to meet up with a contact who had valuable intel on a Spanish faction that was threatening to revive a war between mafias long quenched.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m in love with you.” </em>
</p><p>That was barely any news to Manuel. Joaquin often proclaimed how much he loved his best friend, how loyal he is to the young Sky boss, and how happy he is with every moment that he gets to spend with Manuel.</p><p>
  <em> “Why are you telling me this? You know I don’t feel the same about you.” </em>
</p><p>Manuel could vividly remember the odd smile on Joaquin’s lips. Wasn’t rejection supposed to be met with sadness or even anger?</p><p>
  <em> “I know that. It’s not something that has escaped my notice, you know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then why?” </em>
</p><p>The conversation that day was accompanied by a faint, almost unnoticeable, song from Joaquin’s player. Manuel looked at the dim LCD screen of the player, displaying the same song from back then. <em> The World Is Ugly.  </em>Joaquin really had the penchant for bands.</p><p><em> “Because that’s the first step to me moving on from you. I have to acknowledge and let it out. Otherwise, I’ll only punish myself with the regret that I never told you anything.” </em> </p><p>That had never really made sense to Manuel, even if he’s had his fair share of unrequited love before. Won’t confessing your feelings to a person who obviously did not reciprocate only burden them with the knowledge that they unintentionally hurt someone?</p><p>
  <em> “So, what do you intend to do now? Are you going to avoid me, is that it? Am I supposed to take this as your leave of absence from the Family?” </em>
</p><p><em> “No, of course not,” </em>  Joaquin laughed, which somehow irritated Manuel, <em>“Take it as my undying declaration of protection, if you want. My promise to do everything to make you happy and keep you safe. I’m in love with you, so even if I’m not the one beside you, I still want to see you happy.” </em> </p><p>The rain poured violently outside—not strong enough to be a full storm, but a surge nevertheless. The noise of the downpour only reverberated as a muffled hum within Joaquin’s office. The music playing in the background was still louder, especially in Manuel’s ears.</p><p>
  <em> “Whatever, just leave for Italy as soon as you can and send the news back here immediately. We need to see if there really is a war brewing again.” </em>
</p><p>Maybe he was too cold and harsh back then? In that moment, Manuel was just annoyed about the whole matter. It wasn’t something he concerned himself with, and he hated being saddled with unnecessary feelings from other people, even if it was from his best friend. He could tolerate drunken crying, impulsive actions, and even outbursts of anger, but things like love were out of his mind.</p><p>Of course, he cared a great deal about Joaquin. He liked to think that he knew almost everything about Joaquin, save for a few secret details that the older man was not yet willing to divulge. That idiot was as transparent (and clingy) as saran wrap, so it wasn’t all that difficult for Manuel to read him over the years. Sure, he’s managed to be more secretive over time, but Manuel was more than used to what to expect with him.</p><p>As he’s sure that Joaquin also experienced with him.</p><p>
  <em> “Of course. And if there are any loose ends that need tying up, I’ll take care of it right away. I’ll see you in two weeks, yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just go, stupid.” </em>
</p><p>They parted that day on good terms, or so Manuel tells himself. He knew that Joaquin felt hurt over the blatant rejection and blunt coldness from the man he was in love with, but it was something that the Storm Guardian should have anticipated from a mile away. Manuel was never shy in making it obvious that he never wanted to return any of Joaquin’s flirting over the years, after all.</p><p>And maybe that was Manuel’s biggest regret.</p><p>Or maybe it was how heartless he was with rejecting Joaquin.</p><p>Or maybe it was that he couldn’t reciprocate Joaquin’s feelings, which he knew would’ve made his best friend the happiest man on Earth.</p><p>Or maybe it was that he could only notice that losing Joaquin left him with a large hole in his heart, because Joaquin was always more than just a simple friend or a fellow mafioso or a protector.</p><p>Or maybe it was that he <em>could </em>reciprocate the affection and feelings, but it took him losing the man that was always there for him to even get a sliver of realization.</p><p>Manuel’s hand clenched around the last page of the mission report sent to him earlier by one of Joaquin’s men, an injured man who managed to still type out the words that punctured Manuel’s heart and soul more than any other news could.</p><p>
  <em> Storm Guardian Joaquin Natividad Alejandrino was killed in action by unknown assailants after the meeting with the French informant. Body was not recovered after the warehouse where he rescued everyone blew up while he was trapped inside.</em>
</p><p>Fists banged on Joaquin’s mahogany table, rustling the bouquets of flowers laid there by some of the staff and Manuel’s other Guardians. Hot tears streaked down Manuel’s face; his expression twisted in the purest agony.</p><p>He loves him. He loves his best friend as much as how his best friend has always loved him. He was so used to Joaquin being there, beside him, laughing with him, smiling at him, that not having him there felt like half of his world was gone. So much time wasted being blind to something that had stared him in the eye for so long.</p><p>He could only choke out a string of apologies, incoherent in between his pained sobbing and the melancholic song still playing. In the middle of his regrets, a single wish was uttered.</p><p>“Come back, please.”</p><p>== </p><p>Hundreds of miles above the ground, a private plane soared steadfast. Evaristo Ortiz held his gaze to the sleeping figure of Joaquin Alejandrino, bandaged but oddly peaceful. Checking him was Joaquin’s older brother and Evaristo’s Boss, Jose Alejandrino.</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>“Stable, still asleep.”</p><p>Evaristo knew that Jose has been anxious to finally see Joaquin wake up. After all, the younger man has been asleep for two days already. The French doctor that tended to him after the incident said that they should anticipate up to a week’s coma, as Joaquin had a lot of healing to do.</p><p>Still, Jose wanted him to wake up as soon as possible. They knew as much that the only way to know if Joaquin was still... Joaquin was to see him speaking and moving like normal. Or as normal as an injured and possibly traumatized person would be like.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we bring him back and alert the young Sky that he is alive?”</p><p>Jose shook his head. “I can’t risk it, Istong. Joaquin told me, through our secured line, that no one else apart from him, Tinio, the informant, and the men Joaquin took with him knew about the meeting. T<em>here’s a traitor in their midst, and they nearly killed my brother to spark another war.” </em></p><p>Unless that traitor was smoked out, Jose was not letting anyone else know that Joaquin was alive or that he was going to be hidden in a nearby country in the meantime. Even if it’s Joaquin’s <em>beloved Manuel.  </em>Jose was not about to take those chances.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case it's not known, Manuel was listening to "The World Is Ugly" by My Chemical Romance. I felt like the lyrics fit with Joaquin's character/sentiments when it comes to Manuel.</p><p>idk i like using mcr songs as waki's character songs chz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>